


Burning Hot

by goalielove43



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Armpit Kink, Chirping, Condoms, First Time, Frottage, Hockey, Intercrural Sex, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Masturbation, NAHL, NM Ice Wolves, Porn, Sassy, Scent Kink, Voyeurism, away game, horny team is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 02:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goalielove43/pseuds/goalielove43
Summary: Drew wasn't sure what it was about away games, but clearly it got the team entirely into the mindset ofsex.





	Burning Hot

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober - Day 31: Free Day (I chose Armpit Kink/Scent Kink)  
Beta: Jess  
(Totally changed usernames for this fic just so we know)  
All fictional and nothing truthful about the guys in it. Just for fun and horny thoughts!

Drew wasn't sure what it was about away games, but clearly it got the team entirely into the mindset of _sex_. He'd already caught two teammates: one in the bathroom stall, phone volume low, but very clearly on porn and just listening had left him wound up and knowing he was going to need some alone time in the hotel tonight. The second had been Henrick: at least his phone had been muted, but he'd definitely been more than willing to be watching it on the damn bus to the hotel and Drew hadn't missed the way his left hand was under the bag he'd placed on his lap. 

The rest of the ride had been spent trying to get his own dick to calm down, nerves winding up inside him at the idea of getting caught riling himself up off another teammate's porn watching habits. Of course, it didn't help he was a total voyeur and his entire team seemed hell bent on making his life difficult. He resisted squirming and settled for leaning over to dig in his bag, tugging at the leg of his shorts, thankful for the leggings underneath that trapped his prick down against his thigh. It twitched and he resisted arching his hips, hiding a little shiver, grabbing the first thing he came into contact with inside his bag, and sat back holding the power brick to his phone. Not that he had the first clue what he'd done with his phone.

The seat beside him dipped and he glanced up, giving Josh an easy smile, murmuring, "Grazi," his head inclining by way of greeting. Josh held out a phone - Drew's phone to be specific - and gave him a sympathetic smile. "You left it on the bench, I rescued it."

Drew plucked the phone from his teammate's grasp and settled back in his seat with the device, checking the power, finding it still nearly full. He pitched the power bank back into his bag and sighed. "Thanks, I think I'd leave my head behind if it wasn't attached."

Josh snorted, the inelegant sound drawing Drew's attention to his face, watching the way his easy smile lit him up like a damn Christmas tree and feeling the all too familiar tug of arousal he'd felt around him since nearly the first day they'd met. Grazi wasn't like other goalies that Drew had met or even like those he'd heard about. He didn't have some complicated ritual or talk to his pipes, he just scraped up the ice in front of his net to make it easier on himself and kept it swept clean of ice shavings when he got the chance during breaks. Sure, he had a good luck charm, not that he'd seen what it was yet, but he always watched him tuck something into his glove before games and he had a feeling that was what it was. But hockey boys were a superstitious lot and that wasn't something to question. Grazi talked _a lot_, so he didn't meet the silent goalie type he always heard people talking about and he wasn't some separate part of the team. Then again, neither were the other two goalies they picked up and Drew often wondered if, perhaps, he'd only been seeing the goalies in the past through the lens of a million stereotypes he'd been fed as a kid.

Josh leaned toward him and Drew went completely still, breath caught in his chest as Josh's breath whispered past his ear. "Completely serious here, just don't freak out on me, okay? Promise?" Drew nodded, feeling Grazi's air tickling all the fine hairs along his neck. He fought down the shiver and prayed to any god that would listen that his _very_ stiff dick wasn't as obvious as he feared it was, having Grazi this damn close.

"You don't have to answer out loud, just nod or shake your head. Reminder I'm not trying to be an asshole here... just... really want to know. Are you into guys, like... at all?"

Drew spent a full five seconds arguing with his own body and it's immediate need to have him grab his dick and jerk it frantically right in front of Grazi, his hands slowly curling over the edge of the material of his shorts, holding on tight as he forced a breath into his lungs. He almost didn't want to answer, but he'd promised himself a long time ago he would never lie if he were confronted about it. Rather, he knew his answer and he murmured it, so softly he wasn't sure Grazi could possibly have heard it. "Girls, too."

He'd known since he was just a small boy, long before hormones got involved and if he were being honest, he'd thought he was gay until he was fourteen and Sue had kissed him at the school dance and he'd instantly understood he'd been wrong. No, he was definitely bi and while he'd never actually been with a guy, more than half of his fantasies featured him with another dude, so that made it kind of obvious. That fact, too, was another defense if he needed it. He'd never _acted_ on anything, had known since he was a boy that any sport was a dangerous place to be anything but straight. He'd even watched the guys who were closer to demi or asexual end up getting constantly ribbed about not wanting every girl within their range. Sports were, perhaps, the easiest place for toxic masculinity to exist nearly unchecked, given how much the raging testosterone was encouraged.

Josh's hand slid onto the seat between them and then slipped under his thigh, slowly sliding along it as he shifted back from him, trying and pretty successfully managing, to make it look like he'd just given him shit instead of asking such a loaded question in a bus full of what could effectively be powder kegs. 

He turned his head to study Grazi, watching him for any hint that he was fucking with him. Instead, he found one of the most sexual gazes he'd ever had turned on him and it lit the fire inside him even hotter, left the flames of it licking at his balls, and he swore he could feel them tightening. Grazi's hand slid along his outer thigh, reached the back of his knee and slowly massaged there before retreating. "I'll room with you... if you want." He shrugged, giving him a smile utterly filled with promise, and then extracted himself from the seat and headed back down the aisle to where he'd come from.

Drew slumped against the seat, trying not to make it look like relief at no longer having his strings manipulated like he was some kind of marionette and closed his eyes, trying to force himself to take a nap. After all, the hotel was another twenty minutes away, at least.

The nap never came and when they arrived, he was off the bus quicker than most of the others, phone clutched safely in his hand, bag over his shoulders. Their stuff was still at the arena, waiting on them to come back tomorrow and try it all over again. He stepped off the bus, made a face at the unseasonable temperature in Texas and made a beeline for the lobby. A few players beat him inside and by the time he got in, he nearly ran right into all six foot three of Josh's frame. He skidded to a stop with less than half an inch to spare and for one wild moment, considered if he'd been wrong to tell the truth, no matter how round about it had been. 

Josh held out a keycard to him. "You can say no and I'll find someone else, but I figured I'd at least offer." Innocuous words to anyone else but they meant far more than that to Drew. His cock perked back up, plumping slightly in his leggings and he reached up and grabbed the card on impulse alone. "Number?" He'd at least play at being unaffected by this despite how much he was trembling inside, wanting and needy and _curious_. God was he curious how a man felt against him. He'd imagined it so many times, considered all the differences, knowing how it felt to be pinned to the boards by a guy, knowing how it felt to hug a fellow player in comradery, but he didn't know any of it on an intimate level like he did women. It was all a huge ball of mysterious _want_ in his gut that he'd yet to act on.

Grazi flipped the little paper sleeve over that his card was still tucked safely inside of and he snorted. "Four thirty. It's like they knew who they were handing it to." Drew managed a strangled laugh and headed for the elevators, doing his best to behave himself as they went up four floors, got out and turned right down the hallway and all the way through the event of opening the door - which took several tries before the light flashed green and let them in.

The instant the door shut behind them, Drew dropped his bag and rounded on Josh, the combination of fear and lust in his gut making him bolder than he had ever imagined he would be. "What prompted the question?"

Josh took his bag to one bed and dropped it on the floor at the foot of it, sinking down on the very edge, spreading his legs so that the corner of the mattress peeked out from between his toned thighs, and leaned back on his hands. It was so _open_ an invitation that Drew wasn't entirely certain he was misreading and it took his damn breath away. 

"The way you glance at some of us. It's subtle, don't think it isn't, but when you're doing the looking, too, it's... I wouldn't call it obvious, but it kind of puts a certain knowledge in your head."

Drew blinked at him. He'd been looking? Meaning, what, exactly? That he'd been looking at him specifically or others or him _and_ others or...? His questions must have shown on his face because that easy smile he loved looking at made its way onto Grazi's face. 

"If I had to choose a defining word for myself I'd say pansexual about covers it. I'd be happy with basically anyone in my bed as long as I was attracted and they weren't a jerk. I don't fuck jerks." Laugher lit his eyes even if he didn't let it out completely, though he did tip his head back like he did when he laughed. He closed his eyes. "You... are not a jerk and I'm definitely attracted."

Relief flooded through Drew's body and he made his way to his bed, sagging down on the edge of it and leaning forward, forearms braced on his thighs. "Jesus... could have led with that."

"Please don't tell me you thought I was going to beat the shit out of you after leading you into saying something."

Drew lifted one shoulder in a half-hearted shrug. "Call it self-preservation instinct. Too many years of hearing about terrible things happening to anyone who wasn't straight in sports, you know?"

"I decided a long time ago, I wanted to be true to myself and if that meant pissing off people in the process, then so be it. I don't hide and I never will. I can be... discreet and that's different than hiding. But if anyone ever asks me, I'll be entirely honest about it, regardless the consequences."

Drew wished like hell he'd been living that life all this time and while he'd also made a promise not to lie, he hadn't had this level of confidence in it. He _had_ been hiding, to some degree, and it made him a little sad to think he could have been out to at least one person this whole time. "I promised myself I wouldn't lie if confronted, but I can't say I wasn't hiding." He gave Grazi a sad look and then flopped back on his bed. "So was this like... Drew intervention time or what?"

"No, this was like want to fuck the shit out of the man who saved a goal for me tonight time."

Drew blinked at the ceiling and then pushed himself back into sitting position, studying Grazi's relaxed form, the easy smile on his face, and then the rather obvious tent in his pants. Heat touched his cheeks and instantly his body was responding to the sight, fire burning up his thighs, flickering the age old flame to life. He'd had fantasies that started like this: he'd do his damn job and do it well, ping some shot off his stick and one of his goalies would thank him _very personally_ for it. His brain caught up with his cock and he managed to force some words out, flicking his gaze back up to Josh's face, a half-embarrassed smile on his lips. "You want to thank me?"

"Fuck you... thank you." Grazi grinned at him. "Same thing, right?"

"Oh god, I hope it is."

Josh laughed, pushed himself up and then gave him a lovely view of his ass as he bent to rummage in his bag. "My bed or yours? No one else is on this floor, it was the last room, so we don't know anyone on either side of us."

Relief loosened a knot in Drew's gut he didn't know existed and he instantly gestured at his bed. He wanted this, wanted Graziano in his damn bed and wanted to sleep right in the same spot they fucked and wake up smelling the goalie all over him.

"Done and done." Josh pitched a small bottle of Astroglide and a couple condoms onto Drew's bed and then loomed over him, staring down at him with heat in his eyes. "I've always wanted to say this, so..." he smiled and this time it was different, heated in a way the others had hidden away, "Hey gorgeous... tell me all your kinks and I'll tell you mine."

If he thought he'd been hot before, Drew was positively burning alive now. "I'm not so sure it's all about kinks as much as it is that I haven't ever managed to actually _be_ with a guy and... yeah... man, I want to."

Josh pushed his hands into Drew's hair and slowly tugged his head back, making his back and neck arch and then dipped down to catch his mouth, the pair of them kissing, slow and then hot and fast and sloppy and Drew shuddered under Grazi's hold, his hands shaking as he reached out and came in contact with all the hard lines of a masculine body. His hands slid over Josh's hips, slid around to the fine ass he'd had featured in so many fantasies he'd lost count, and _squeezed_.

If the groan Grazi let out into his mouth was any indication, he liked it, probably about as much as Drew loved doing it. He ran his hands over the firm globes of flesh, getting his fill of feeling them and allowed it when Josh began pushing him back up the bed. He pulled one leg up and used his foot to push him along the comforter, not even caring he still had his shoes on right then. Josh eased him down on the bed and then he was pulling away, sitting up and stripping his shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere behind him. Drew struggled to squirm out of his shirt, nearly managing when Josh caught him and pushed his trapped arms over his head, shirt barely over his head, both arms wrapped in the material. One hand pressed down on the fabric between Drew's hands, holding him there while the other slowly roamed up his side. "I said I'd tell you one of my kinks... even if you haven't found any of yours yet, it's only fair to share what I promised I would."

Their eyes met for one burning second and then Grazi's hand was sliding up to his armpit, fingers delving into the thick hair there, caressing and feeling and then Josh was there, leaning down over him and pushing his nose and mouth right up in there and _kissing_, licking - god _licking_ \- and it felt so good Drew's hips jerked upward, a small cry leaving his lips. He burned for it, arousal tingling in his thighs and groin, the repeated actions of Josh's very talented mouth on such a sensitive and usually untouched space leaving him gasping and jerking under his big body. His hips snapped up, came in contact with Grazi's very hard length and immediately Drew had both feet planted on the bed, his hips rocking urgently against Grazi's, marveling at finally feeling a dick rubbing against his own. The dual sensations of Josh's continued assault on his armpit and the frantic jerk of their hips against one another pulled him toward the edge far faster than he would have liked, but urgency drew him onward, overrode any thought he had of not waiting to get off until they'd gotten further, and he rutted against his goalie like a madman.

Images of Grazi stretching, of him on his knees on the ice, spreading wide open and sinking down so far it should have hurt filled his mind and right behind them came the images that had peppered his fantasies, about his goalie sinking down on his dick in the middle of the night and whispering to him that he'd wanted him, too.

He shivered and paused, right on the edge of popping off in his shorts just as Grazi let up on his armpit and instead ghosted a kiss across first one nipple and then the other. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"Uh..." Josh dipped his head and inhaled against Drew's other pit and Drew tensed, fighting off the urge to cum for a few seconds, finally squashing the urge and slowly rocking his hips back down to the bed, taking a shaky breath. "About you riding my dick... in the same position you get into to stretch on the ice."

Grazi sat up, slowly settling his ass on Drew's crotch, giving an achingly gentle rock. "Oh yeah? You want my ass? Or you want me to fuck you wide open?"

Drew's breath stuck and all he managed was a whimper that did not at all tell his truth and he fought with himself to make his brain work so he could tell Grazi he wanted anything he'd give him. Anything at all, even if was only what they'd just done. He'd take it and treasure it and tuck it away into his spank bank for the rest of forever. Instead, he opened his mouth and what came out was, "Fuck." Eloquent, if he did say so himself.

Grazi pursed his lips, clearly trying not to laugh and then leaned in and licked from Drew's topmost rib all the way up to where his arm was trapped in his shirt. "I'm good either way... are you?"

Drew nodded, feeling frantic about getting to that point in this journey and he honestly worried he'd pop off the instant they started fucking with how wound up he was. 

"We have a game tomorrow and if you're not used to it then it's probably best I take it." Grazi nuzzled his face into his pit again and inhaled before peeling himself off Drew and standing up, putting one foot on the bed and starting to unlace his shoes. "Get undressed for me."

Instantly Drew was up, freeing himself from his shirt and then chucking his shoes between their beds, frantically pulling at his shorts and pants and jock, wanting out of it all as quickly as possible. Bare to the world, his back to Josh, he dared give himself a couple of fast strokes and thumbed at the weeping head of his cock, licking it off the pad of his thumb before sliding back onto the bed, sitting on the edge of it and watching Josh toss his second shoe on the floor, in much less of a hurry than Drew was, clearly.

He peeled his socks off and discarded them on top of his shirt and then slid his shorts off, letting them pool around his ankles. Drew watched as Grazi caught his eyes and then turned around, slowly sliding his leggings down over his shapely ass, only the framed straps of his jock remaining as the material continued its journey down his thighs, so slowly Drew was pretty sure his mouth was hanging open by the time Josh had bent all the way down and extracted his feet from the tight material. He straightened and his jock followed and Drew was fumbling for a condom before his brain could catch up on how hurried he was.

Josh turned around and Drew straight up dropped the open condom package on the bed between his thighs and stared at his goalie, everything in him begging to touch, to feel, to explore. "_Grazi_," he breathed out and he watched the heat flare in Josh's eyes as he moved to the bed, placed a hand in the center of Drew's chest and pushed him down onto the comforter, picking up the condom on the way, sliding onto Drew's lap and slowly settling there with a little wiggle of his hips.

"Say yes..." Grazi held Drew's gaze and Drew nearly melted beneath him, a quiet, "Yes," slipping past his lips, beyond caring what he was saying yes to as long as it was more of what was happening, more of Grazi over him, more of anything to do with having this beautiful man in any way he'd let him.

Josh leaned down, catching Drew's mouth in a searing kiss and then Grazi had hold of Drew's cock, rolling the condom down over him, making Drew arch and gasp and moan. He gave Drew a few strokes and then licked his way out of his mouth, sitting back and reaching for the lube. "I don't want to make any assumptions, so... know how to prep someone?"

Drew swallowed, tried to decide how much he wanted to give away about his alone time and decided truth was probably preferable to leading things down a path paved with lies. "Let's say I own some things I keep hidden away, far _far_ under my bed and I know how to use them, but I've never," he made some sort of complicated gesture with his hand that didn't make much sense to himself even after he'd made it, pulled a face and sighed, "I don't know how that translates to doing things for someone else."

Grazi gave him a bright look, handed him the lube and slid up his body in one smooth move, his hands on the mattress by his sides, his thighs bracketing Drew's ribs. "Same thing. Do it to me how you'd do it to yourself. Promise... there's not a secret to it or anything."

Relief tickled at Drew's senses as he flipped open the lid of the Astroglide and squeezed some of the gel onto his fingertips. Putting the tube aside, he slid his non-sticky hand up Grazi's thigh, sighing in pleasure as Grazi seemed to spread even further for him, already impossibly open above him, thighs wider than anyone should have had the right to manage. Without thinking, he breathed out, "God... goalies..." making Grazi chuckle. He took his sac in hand, cupping it and lightly squeezing as he slipped his lubed hand behind his balls, slid over his taint and pressed up against his asshole, rubbing at the tight pucker of flesh, making Grazi's chuckle turn into a moan. He watched Josh's cock twitch, a drop of precum welling at the tip and then starting to string downward as he pressed his index finger against him, preparing to enter. His own cock flexed, wanting in already, despite his brain knowing he needed to wait a while longer.

Pressing harder, he watched Grazi's face for any discomfort, instead watching his eyelids flutter closed, eyelashes against his cheeks, and felt him start to open up to him. His finger slid in and Drew exhaled, the breath nearly a whimper of pleasure, a shiver sliding through him as he pushed until he was entirely inside. He pushed in and out a few times and then pulled out and pressed two fingers against him. Grazi sighed, pushing down on Drew's fingers and for one crazed second, Drew thought he was going to cum just from fingering this gorgeous man astride him. 

He drew in a shaky breath and pressed his fingers deep inside, feeling until the texture changed and then pushing right against the knot of nerves, making Grazi's hips jerk, his breath hitching. He rubbed there, making slow draws across it until Grazi's dick was basically drooling across his forearm. He was so wrapped up in what he was doing, he almost didn't stop the gasp of surprise when Josh pulled up off his fingers and pushed himself down the bed until he was hovering over Drew's dick, Drew held onto the base of his cock with sticky fingers and watched as Josh lowered himself onto his aching length until watching was impossible because his eyes had rolled back in his head and his mouth fallen open in complete rapture of how fucking _tight_ it was inside his ass. His cock strained and his free hand fisted in the sheets, gripping so tight he thought for sure he'd rip them.

It was only Josh settling on his lap and tugging his hands away from their positions that made him breathe again when Josh pressed their linked hands to the bed and began to move, Drew managed a shaky, "Oh god, _fuck_ Grazi... holy _shit_."

Josh let out a breathless sort of laugh, shifting his angle and just rocking them together in their union, only letting Drew slip out a little each time he moved before pressing him back up inside again and again. "Hey," the whispered word made Drew open his eyes to stare up at his wonderful goalie. Grazi smirked at him and murmured, "Watch me."

Drew's gaze jerked down to Grazi's hips and a second later, he was moving nearly exactly the way he did on the ice when he was stretching and Drew nearly blew apart right then just from the fantasy that was coming alive on his lap, much less the sheer feelings of bliss radiating throughout him. "_Fuck!_" He wrestled his hands free to put them on Josh's hips, to hold on and feel his movements that way as much as on his cock. He arched his back, neck popping with the added pressure of digging his head into the mattress, and he pulled his legs up, planting his feet on the bed and stretching Grazi open even wider and then starting to fuck up into him, a steady stream of, "Oh god, oh _fuck_," leaving him as he did.

Within seconds he was at the edge, helpless to make himself stop long enough to hold back, everything feeling so good he just didn't _want_ to stop. He fucked up harder into him and then stilled with a shout of pure passion, his cock twitching as he unloaded into the latex barrier between them, trembling with the force of his first orgasm with another guy.

Josh rocked on him until Drew felt like he was going to lose his mind from the overstimulation and then pulled off him, grabbing the lube and quickly slicking up his cock. He slid back a bit more and urged Drew to push his legs together until his thighs were touching. Grazi lifted Drew's balls and slid his cock down into the little space left between his thighs and right up against his taint and then slid down to nearly cover him, hands planted on the bed on either side of him as he began to quickly thrust against him, his excitement clear as day. He leaned down, scruff tickling Drew's chest and closed his eyes, breathing out across his skin in a hot rush. "Shit... _Drew_, I'm gonna... for you. You want it?"

Drew pushed one hand into Grazi's hair, held on tight as he arched a little, excited to be a part of Josh's orgasm like this, and murmured, "God yes... yes, right there, fucking cum for me, Grazi... cum for me like I've imagined you doing so many times... fuck, _please_."

Josh made an excited sound, his hips humping faster and then his rhythm turned all jerky, desperate, and with a shout, he stilled and Drew felt every single throb of his cock, the warmth of his cum spraying against his taint, dripping down over his asshole. They shuddered together and Grazi took his time removing himself from on top of Drew, slowly going to his knees and then sliding off the bed and disappearing into the bathroom. The water ran for a minute before stopping and when he came back, Josh settled beside Drew, carefully removed the condom from his now-flaccid cock and pitched it toward the trash and then used the warm cloth to clean him up, both his cock and between his legs where he'd spilled himself. 

Josh leaned over Drew then, supported on one arm, the other hand resting lightly on his chest. "Promise me, no regrets. I don't want you waking up in the morning and freaking out. Plus, I mean... I dunno about you, but I'd like a repeat." He watched Grazi's slow, easy smile, and returned it with one of his own, relief at something he didn't realize he was already fretting about uncoiling in his gut. 

"Promise. And yeah, _yes_ more is good. Very good."

Grazi laughed, grinned at him and slid off the bed, stretching. "I'm gonna shower. It's sadly not big enough for both of us, but feel free to keep me company if you want. If not, no hard feelings. This can be whatever you want it to be so think about it. When you figure it out, let me know." With that, he padded out of the room and Drew watched him go, watched his perfect goalie ass until it was out of sight, and then lay there in the scent of their coupling, convinced he could still feel the aftershocks of such amazing sex shuddering through him, and he knew he wanted _something_ with Grazi, that was for damn sure. The what was another question entirely and it was also one he'd address in the morning. When he was exhausted and post-orgasmic, and feeling higher than a damn kite from all the happy chemicals in his brain.


End file.
